I still can't believe
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Right after the cabin. Dimitri was never turned. He leaves Rose to guard Tasha. But she's pregnant. Will he marry Tasha and have children with her? Or will he go back to Rose his True Love ? Read and find out. Rated for later chapters just to be safe
1. Intro

_**I still Can't believe.**_

_**Introduction :**_

_**Rose's Prov:**_

_I still find it hard to believe that happened. What happened you ask? Well Dimitri he, was taken from me and our daughter. Well he didn't know about her when he left. He was to guard HER. If it was anyone else I would be ok. But why, oh why did it have to be Christian's aunt. Who is more than willing to have kids with him. Lissa and Pyro have been telling me for weeks that I have to tell Comrade. That the added stress is not good for the twins. Yes, I am having twins I just don't know the genders yet. But if I do tell him I think he will laugh right in my face and say that I am lying. Well, I'm not I have only had sex once. And it was with Dimitri, a Dhampir. You see I can get pregnant because I am shadow- kissed. Which basically means that I died and was brought back. I am begining to think they are right, but he has only been gone about two months. So I have some time. I am going to tell you what happened. From start till finish. I am Rosemarie Hathaway, and this is my story. _


	2. Dimitri's Point of view

_**Chapter 1 :**_

_Dimitri's Prov:_

I'm walking around court. Just see I left Rose a few weeks ago. I did it for a reason that at the time seemed important. Tasha wanted me to 'guard' her. I now know that was a ploy. But the guardians are going to reasaign me to Christian Ozera, her nephew. Princess Dragomire's to my Roza. They all knew how I felt about her, and they all excepted it. Thankfully kept it a secret from Janie Hathaway, Rose's mother. " Dimitri!" Michail called. " Hey, what's up?" I asked. " I bring good news. News that you have been waiting for." He said. "What news ?" I asked. " Your orders have come through." Michail said as he handed me a piece of paper. " But there is something that you should know." He said. "What is it?" I asked getting very worried all of a sudden. " We got a call from Alberta. She asked us too look for all things about shadow - kissed people. Apparently they uncovered something. They think that Rose will be able to get pregnant no matter if they are miori or is one more thing. Things aren't the same. Since you left that is. I'm not sure what but something has changed." Michail said. " Changed how?" I asked even though I knew he had no idea. "I don't know. But what I do know is. That things have changed drastically and surprising." He said and then walked back to his home with Sonya, his wife. I walked to my apartment here at court, to pack my things. And fly home to my Roza. And she doesn't suspect a thing. Lissa thank god doesn't know so neither does Roza.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Rose's Prov:**

**The Day after 'The Cabin':**

_I was walking towards the gym. Where I was meeting Dimitri. It was a few days since we made love in the cabin. Since then I feel like the only time that I've seen Dimitri is durring practice. But I guess that is to be expected, for right now at least. "Rose!" Lissa calls to me. I stop in the direction I was headed and face her. "What's up Lissa?" I asked. "Well, first off you are glowing. Second, you are wanted in the clinic and then the headmisstress's office." Lissa said. " Glowing ? Ok Lissa if you say so. But I have practice." I said. " The Headmisstress said not today. She wants you to go to the clinic first and then she will explain everything to you." Lissa said. I started freaking out . Because maybe Lissa knew that I had a bad stomach. I caught a 'bug' quite recently. " Will you go with me then? To the clinic that is I mean." I asked Lissa. " Of course I will. I know how much you hate that place." Lissa answered. "Yeah, I really do." I said._

_**Christian's Prov:**_

**I was in the Headmisstress's office where everyone was waiting for Rose and Lissa to arrive. All the guardians were talking in hushed tones. I know something is up. Something that they are refusing to tell me. Which I find really odd. Especially since they want Rose to see a doctor before coming here. I think that one of the 'guardians' heard her tossing her cookies into a toliet resently. I wonder why they are holding this meeting. I also wonder what the reason for this meeting is about. I am one of the only people under the age of like 20 here. I wonder where Belikov and Adrian are. "Yeah, they say that she can get pregnant with any race, including Strigoi. Can you imagine? Even though that would be kinda weird." Guardian Petrov whispered to another guardian that I do not know the name of. " That's odd. If that is true then she could help many Dhampir couples. She could create a cure so that they could have children." Petrov said. 'Uh oh. I better get some I call Belikov and see if he could help Rose. But then again Rose would kill me. This might require some thought.' Just then the doctor comes in and get both me and Alberta."There is something you both should know. I am only telling you Christian because maybe you can find out who slept with her and what race they are." The doctor said. "What do you mean doc?" I asked. " Rose is about a week or so pregnant." The doctor said.**

_**~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	4. Dimitri Returns

**Chapter 3:**

_Rose's Prov:_

_When they told me that I was pregnant, I wasn't surprised. You see I already knew. I had told Lissa and the gang weeks ago. I was now about 2 months pregnant. Everyone had agreed to keep it a secret in order to keep me and the little one safe. Because if anyone knew they would have basically put me in a glass case and experimented on me. And the only one that would have protected me from that fate is Dimitri. I have a feeling that was the only way that I won't be now. I just didn't now what to do. _ "Lissa, how am I going to get out of this mess?" I cried. "I don't know sweetie. Do you want me to call in a favor and get him back here quickly?"Lissa asked. Dimitri was already coming back to the Academy. He was going to be Christian's guardian. And as far as I knew wasn't due to arrive at the academy for a few days. So him comiing to save me and our baby was highly unlikely. But then I heard the door open. And in walked to my shock Christian and Dimitri.

"Dimitri? What are you doing here Comrade?" I asked as Lissa stepped away allowing Dimitri to come to my this point I was bawling my eyes out. "Aw, Roza please don't cry. Tell me what the matter is." He said. I gave Lissa a look and she along with Christian left the room to stand guard outside with Alberta, who I talked with earlier. "Dimitri, once I tell you promise me that you won't get mad?"I asked."Yes, Roza I can but what is wrong with you?" Dimitri asked. "Dimitri, you do know that I am shadow-kissed. Because of this I can get pregnant with either Mori or Dhampir. There is even some speculation about Strigoi. But since we used no protection at the cabin less than three months ago. I'm pregnant about 2 months." I said. Looking anywhere but Dimitri's eyes. "Roza, please look at me." Dimitri said putting his hand under my chin. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Because of the fear of him not believing me. " Roza that is fantastic! You have made me the happiest man alive." Dimitri exclaimed as he kissed were happy and belated until all the people guarding the door came into the room. "Rose, I hate to ruin this moment. And I really do but you and the baby still have a problem." Alberta said. "Roza, what is she talking about." Dimitri asked looking worried. "Well you saw all the guardians on your way to this room right?" I asked. " Yes, and some that didn't look like guardians." Dimitri said. " Well they are here for me and our baby. They want to experiment on me to see why I can reproduce with another matter what the cost to the twins." I said. After I said that Dimitri went red in the face. " Roza, if you'll excuse me there is something that I need to do." Dimitri said. I was frightened for everyone in the other room. We could here them from here. "** Excuse me everyone but there won't be ANY experimentation on Rose or our baby if you hurt or come near either of them I or one of her friends will have a little 'talk' with you." **Dimitri bellowed. He was pissed. And all we heard was people running away a fast as they can.

_Dimitri came back into the room with a sort of skip to his step._ "Comrade, is everything going to be ok?" I asked. " Yes everything is going to be fine. The doctor said that you can leave." Dimitri said. " Um, before you two leave you might want to know where you're new room is." Alberta said. "New room?" I asked. " Yes, since you two are expecting the school has decided that it will be ok for you two to room together. In case of emergency durring the middle of the night." Alberta said as we started walking to the unoccupied dhampir expanded rooms. "Here we are you two." Alberta said opening the door to show that our belongings were already here. " You two have a nice night and congradulations." Alberta said. "Before we enter would you take a walk with me?"Dimitri asked. "Of course." I said starting to get curious as to why.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	5. The proposal

_**The Proposal:**_

_Dimitri's Prov:_

_At this point I think it's fair to say that I was scared out of my mind. A lot has happened in a few short hours. I had given up on all hope of having kids with my Roza. My soul mate, my everything. But coming back to the academy, I am told that she can get pregnant with Dhampirs. At first I didn't want to believe it then they told me why she could. After the initial shock wore off I was like 'Oh shit' because we didn't think she would get pregnant so we didn't use a condom. _

_After Alberta gave us the keys to our new room I decided something, since I already had the ring on me. _"Roza, would you take a walk with me. Before we go in and get settled." I ask. "Of course, Dimitri." She said. I knew she would be getting curious soon as to why we are going on a walk. "So, comrade where are we walking to?" Roza asks. "You'll see when we get there." I answer. I had found this place a few months back and when I knew I was returning I asked Lissa and Christian to put rose petals along it. And have bouquets of red roses all around it. You see this place is in between the school and the cabin. A happy medium if you will. We were in silence for a few minutes until we were just beyond it. "Ok Roza I need you to close your eyes. It's a surprise. You trust me right?" I asked taking her hand in mine. "Of course I trust you Dimitri." She said closing her eyes and taking my hand. "And no peeking or opening your eyes until I say so. Can you do that for me?" I asked. "I can and do trust you Dimitri." Roza said. We walked for a few more minutes until we got to the clear part of land that was cleared. It has roses of every color. I think Lissa got excited and went a little overboard, but I think Roza will love it. I direct her right in the middle of the clearing so she could see it all and take it all in. "Okay, Roza you can open your eyes." I said standing next to her. She opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh Dimitri this is beautiful. But why?" Roza asked. "You're right there is a reason that I brought you out to here." I said. "Dimitri is everything ok?" Roza asks. _I get down on one knee. "Rosemarie Hathaway you are my everything. You are the mother of my unborn children. I love you with every fiber in my being. I can't imagine a day without you in my life. I tried to forget you but as soon as I left to guard Tasha I knew I had made a mistake. I came back 2 months later. _At this point I had taken the ring out of my duster pocket. "Roza will you marry me?" I asked opening the ring box to show her. "Yes, Dimitri I will marry you." Roza answered as she tackled me to kiss me. When we were done I put the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. We stayed there for a little bit enjoying each other's company.

_**~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

_Lissa's Prov:_

_ 's was buzzing. Not only was Rose pregnant with the first Dhampir- Dhampir baby. But, she was also engaged to the father of the baby. So naturally the entire school was talking about it. It was kind of upsetting for me. Well, that's my best friend, or more like my sister._

"Hey Lissa, where's Rose at?" Mia asked. "Well Rose is with Dimitri at the moment. They wanted some alone time. I'm on my way to see Christian." I said. "Oh, are you ok? Something going on that you want to talk about? You know you can talk to me if you need someone to talk to." Mia said. "I know and I'm good right now. But Mia , if I do need to talk about something that I can't talk about with Rose or Christian I will come to you." I said. "Ok, I'll see you later. I'm going to see Eddie." Mia said. "See you later." I said.

_Mia and Eddie have been going out for only a few weeks. Rose and I thought that they were adorable together. They are almost as adorable as Dimitri & Rose together. I feel like they could almost read each other's mind and finish each other's sentences. It is really romantic if you ask me. Christian on the other hand finds it very sickening. But then again he also sees Rose as his sister. And they fight like brother and sister all the time. Its heart warming. We have our own little family. _

I walk into the church and up into the usual space that Christian and I hang out in. "Lissa, is that you?"Christian asked. "Yes, it is." I said. " So did he ask her yet?" Christian asked. "No word about it yet. But I think that we will find out shortly. But I believe that Rose is going to be extatic and want to get married to Dimitri as soon as possible. And before she gives birth to their baby. But she can go either way. You know how Rose is." I said. " True, Rose can be undecisive." Christian said.

**~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
